GEO Academy: A Fresh Start
by RileyKaze
Summary: What would happen to the environment of one of the most prestigious in the planet if a Team of special kinds of kids were to come back after years of being MIA in school? Settings are in a different universe where Earth isn't the home planet. Friendship, Romance, School Life, Adventure, Family. STRAIGHT, YURI, YAOI pairings. M for safety.


**GEO ACADEMY: A FRESH START = CHAPTER 1**

**A NEW START, A NEW ADVENTURE**

This is the start of our new adventure in our life, our High School life.

_**-Tsunoda Mansion, Masara Town, Kanto, Tokyo-**_

It was 5:55 in the morning and a lot of people were still asleep except for me, my adoptive sister, my older brother and eldest sister.

"Can't I just continue when I get home? School starts in a few hours." I slowly said while panting from all the training that my big sister gave me.

"A few more minutes and we're done. You can go to school after that." My older sister replied to me while I was dodging the shurikens from the training simulator.

"But *onee-chan, school starts at 8 o clock. Can't we just go to sleep even a little while?" as my older brother was trying his best to convince our sister to let us rest.

I even saw Ryuuki flat on floor catching her breath but, because we were still training, she constantly kept rolling to avoid traps. After training was done, I headed to my room while I piggybacked Ryuuki with me.

I kept thinking "Why is time so fast". I open my drawer and took out an old photo album. I kept looking at our childhood pictures.

A knock on my door was heard and when I took a look it was my older brother.

He asked me "Are you guys ready?"

I answered him "Just give me a few minutes and could you bring Ryuuki's stuff with you, onii-chan?"

"Yeah sure" he answered then carried her bags while she followed.

I even heard her saying "Thank you" to *onii-chan.

After he left, I put the album inside one of my bags and ran to the bathroom to take a bath.

Few minutes later, I was all dressed up with the clothes and shoes that my best friends gave me few weeks ago. A box catches my glimpses. I remember Aya gave me a package one week ago but I still hadn't opened yet. I hid it in my bag, just in case I was ready to open it.

I marched down the stairs and hugged my sister goodbye. When I went outside the yard, I saw three of our best friends and my cousin outside. Takashi, Kaji, Kouki, and Satoshi are four of our entire Team. Weird enough, that me and Sato have the same birthday but we're both STAR children.

We all walked to school together.

**_-Outskirts of Masara Town, Kanto, Tokyo-_**

We were walking to school. Even though me, Ryuuki, Onii-chan, Takashi, Kouki and Kaji were somehow given amnesty to I asked them "Guys, I don't know about this. I mean I think I'm not ready to return to school."

"We all are, Akira" my older brother answered "It's been years since we last went there."

"Hey, Akira, remember you're not alone you got us." Satoshi joined in "It's not like we're going to just leave you alone there."

"I know." I replied "I'm just worried, that's all."

My brother put his right arm around me and said "Don't worry, we're here for you."

I smiled a little "Thanks, onii-chan." Then we continued walking for school.

_**-Touka City, Hoenn, Tokyo-**_

While in Petalburg City in Hoenn, something has already gone wrong.

"MASATO! COME BACK HERE!" As Haruka was chasesing her little brother around her house.

"But I didn't take your bandana!" while Masato's running away from his sister.

"If Aki or Sato doesn't notice me, it's your fault!" she replies and grabs his little brother's shirt "Now where is it!"

"I promise I don't know. Please Onee-chan, I really don't know." begging to be let go.

"Okay, I believe you." as she let's go of her brother "But if you didn't take it then who did?"

As their mom entered the room, she told her daughter "Haruka, here. Sorry I didn't tell I washed your bandana."

She grabbed it and said "Thanks, Mom." She hugged her good bye then left.

"You kids grow up so fast." as she's speaking to her son.

"Mom, I got to go, too" as Masato grabbed his PokeNav and backpack "Come on,*Kimori" as the grass Pokémon follow his trainer then left.

"Take Care, kids." as Mitsuko waved farewell to her children.

**_-Wakaba Town, Johto, Tokyo-_**

While in New Bark Town in Johto, something got out of hand.

"ICHIHARA! HELP ME!" as Ichigo screamed for her twin sister's assistance.

"I'm coming, Ichi." running for her brother's way. When she got there, she was surprised what she saw.

"GROSS! ICHIGO!" she yelled.

"Terry, hand me that Pokeball" he told his rabbit like Digimon.

"You got it." As the partner digimon took the ball from his master's shirt.

As Ichigo aimed his Pokeball at the *Bebeton .

"Return!" as the Pokemon was sucked into the ball "There."

"ICHIGO LEONARDO KAZUMA! WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT FOR?" Ichihara said while backing up a few steps away from her younger twin.

"No time to explain. School's starts soon." Ichigo mentioned to her sister while he was looking at his right wrist.

"I'll kill you if you make us late." She said to him while pitching his ear out the door.

"Ouch!" said Ichigo.

**_-GEO Academy, Tokyo-_**

One hour has passed since we left home instead of going to dorms to get some rest; we ended up going to the school ministry's office for consultation.

After that period, Kouki said something

"The same old school we got into"

As we walked to the dorm, I bumped into one of my sempai

"Hell! Sorry."

"Sorry about that"

By the time we both are up on our feet, he shouted at me.

"AKIRA! I THOUGHT YOU'LL NEVER COME BACK"

While rubbing my head with his hand, Haruka walked by out of nowhere.

I looked at her but she didn't look back.

I had a crush on Haruka and we had a "Friends with benefits" relationship but it wasn't serious. Although, we can see Satoshi is head over heels for Haruka, he's very oblivious when it's about love. Plus, I had a "More than Friends" relationship with Aya Mason. my first love.

At the dorms, we fixed our stuff in a flash, good thing we used the bags we invented have unlimited space to fit all of our things in just one bag foreach and made it lighter. I went to the garden outside then my Pikachu came along.

"Thundey, time sure flies when you're enjoying it with your friends." I told my Pikachu

He nodded and turned into his Gijinka form then answered me "It does, Sensei. It does"

While pulling myself together, out of nowhere Haruka come from behind and hugged me

"You okay?"

I lightly nodded then she kissed my left temple. Even though my sexuality was already and my gender was being questioned, my friends accept me for who I am and cared none of what people think. Now, those are the kind of friends you really want to be with.

"Sorry about a while ago, I thought you were too busy catching up with the others" she explained.

"It's okay." I told her.

After that she smiled at me and gradually walks out of the dorm. I looked at my Universal Watch, "Matrix ALPHA", at my right wrist. It was 7: 30, only a half of an hour school will start. Even though a lot happened already for the past few weeks, we're still all in this together no matter what happens. I came inside and put on my uniform, I was lucky that they allowed me to wear a boy's uniform and everything.

By the time all of us were ready, we headed to our classroom at the Study building at the fifth floor. We're the students of SA class also known as the "Special Abilities" section. Of course, only STAR children like us are the only ones in the class. The bell already ranged and we were all in our seats. I mostly sat near the window, Takashi sat near the door, Kouki stays close to the lockers, Kaji takes the seat near the corner and Onii-chan takes the place feet or inches away from mine. All of us were ready and the second bell ranged then Sir Ginji came in and told us "Well, well, well. I thought you guys will never come back here!"

All of us laughed so hard that tears were coming out of our eyes.

"Okay, before we start attendance check first."

Sir Ginji Hisakawa is one of the only remaining STAR guardians in the universe and Godparents we have. He was only 23 years old and he already took the title of our late godfather/guardian, Sir Shinichi Hisakawa, his older brother. We were lucky that he was our homeroom; he could shed some light to us due to the fact that some of us were gone for a while including me. During attendance checking, I was distracted from looking at the window. It was peaceful, very peaceful. I was engulfed by the beauty of the blue sky that I didn't notice my name being called but I did felt Ryuuki poking my left shoulder.

"Sempai, you alright?" said Ryuuki with a worried face.

I acted like I was embarrassed and that I was distracted which was a bit true but Ryuuki noticed that that I had been staring into space lately ever since I got a parcel from her. I always told everyone that I was okay but it only made them more worried especially Ryuuki and onii-chan. I hadn't even opened it yet I was already tense on what could be inside. Me and Aya hadn't talked or even messaged each other for awhile; I was getting ready for GA while she busy with High School. Even though her birthday was a couple months away, I already had her gift kept safe and well hidden.

Her younger sister Evelyn or Eve, as what we call her, even called me to ask to there was something wrong with me and her sister. I guess it was because I don't visit them often anymore. She always finishes the conversation by asking if Ryuuki was alright. I always told her that she is.

We had homeroom for the entire first day of school. It was already late afternoon when we ended, majority of the students headed to their dorms including us. Ayame and Rikimaru were the assigned cooks for dinner that night. In the dorm, our penthouse, we each had our own room, our own chambers of secrecy. We were not allowed to enter the room without the permission of the room master. The girls, minus me and Ryuuki, were having their own bonding time. Ichigo, Taesuke, Shiro, and Satoshi were goofing around. Takashi, Kaji, and Kouki were duking it out in the game room. Onii-chan was in the laboratory studying on some new chemicals we found during our siesta vacation. I saw Ryuuki asleep from her slightly opened door. I was in my room opening the package. I opened in with care and when I saw the inside I didn't know what I was supposed to feel until I saw a letter. I read it with confused emotions bottled up inside me.

"_Dear Akira,_

_It's been a while since we saw each other. I think it was when you and the others visited me and Eve here. Don't think I'm mad at you or hate you or something. I won't ever be. I'm also okay here if you're thinking about my state here. I'm used to high school life now. Don't be mad at about this but I asked Kousuke on how you're doing since you're all going back to school. He also told me that… You miss me. I cried after our conversation knowing that you still remember me even after everything. I was suppose to give something on your birthday but remember the day I told you that a bag of mine was stolen from me by some expelled seniors, how they poured alcohol on it and burned, and you came over and you comforted me. I told you that it was a surprise for you. It was your birthday gift that was inside my stolen bag. Since you love hoodies, I made you this. I designed and sewn it myself. I knew you like self made gifts than bought ones so I did this. I'm sorry if it's plain and I know you have like a hundred of hoodies but at least wear it even once. It'll make me happy._

_ Forever yours, Aya_

_P.S.: I love you with all my heart."_

I saw some dried tear drops on the letter. I didn't notice I was already crying myself. I just grabbed my cellphone and called her without hesitation. When she answered, I choked for a little while, I tried to say something but I can't hear sound coming from my mouth.

"Hello… Aki… Are you there… Liste-" Aya answered.

"I'm sorry…" I said between sobs.

"Aki… It's not you-"

"I love you…"

"W-w-wha-what.."

I could hear her sobbing after I said it.

"I still love you. I'll always love you."

"Akira.."

"Aya…"

"I love you too…"

I could just hear her laughing and crying at the same time while I doing the same. But what I didn't know Haruka was just outside my closed door listening to everything.


End file.
